Au Claire De La Lune
by Friday Maria
Summary: Why Luna's mum named her daughter after the moon is a mystery...until finally, Xeno Lovegood agrees to reveal the story Luna has been wishing to hear ever since she was small.


**This is a one-shot of Luna and her father's conversation about her mother and name origin. Please rate and review, as I would like to improve my stories. Keep calm and blame the nargles!**

Ever since she was small, Luna wanted.

She wanted to taste friendship, she wanted her introverted father to pay attention to her, but most of all she wanted her mum to be alive again.

Luna was afraid that one day her mum's warm memory would suddenly vanish from her mind's treasury. So, she did deeds that might've been seen as peculiar by others- searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks back at home with her father (when he wasn't busy with the Quibbler) or blaming the Nargles for every single thing that went wrong. Her mum was like her, as some of her relatives say, because of Luna's kooky personality.

She didn't care, really.

After saving Hogwarts from the clutches of Voldemort with her _friends _(friendship tasted intoxicating) and after Neville had revealed his true feelings for her, Luna headed home on a train filled with laughter, jumping chocolate frogs and the lasting feeling that things were going to change as soon as she stepped back into her Auntie's house. _Mum would've loved the explosion the Crumpled Horned Snorkack made_… Luna thought before she finally rested on Nevile's shoulder.

Home was so close, yet so far away in her mind's eye.

"Daddy? I want to know something about mum."

Xeno Lovegood looked up from the latest edition of the Quibbler, held in his ashen hands. The Lovegoods had finally eaten and Luna was glad that her Auntie had given them privacy (her dad was finally pretending to be an extrovert).

"Hrm… My, what's this? Has that Gnome bite finally gotten to you?" Xeno laughed to himself a little bit, rather nervously. Luna lifted her blonde mane up from her empty plate to look at her father.

"I want to know how she chose my name."

Xeno sighed but vaguely smiled at her. "Well, let's see…ah, yes! I'll start from when we brought you home:

_You were about a month old, when she chose your name. Luna. Luna Lovegood. Well, we had left you at your crib for the night one day (you would always sleep in the same bed as us), when suddenly, you started crying. It's as if you sensed something. Born on a full moon, you were. But that's not why she chose the name Luna, which means Moon in Latin. Anyways, that same night, your mum was churning ideas and experiments (she never liked being a housewive). She got up to check up on you and headed straight to her Special Room with you in her arms. We had a large window sill, in which she settled you on. You were completely mesmerized by the moon's glow. While your mum was singing Au Claire de la Lune to you, a huge ball of fire came hurtling towards our house. I watched it crash into the Special Room from outside (I used to go on the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack expeditions). Your mum told me how it barely missed you by inches. _

_It turned out to be a piece of the moon._

_Imagine that! A piece of the moon landing right next to your baby self. Your mum used the moon artifact for one of her experiments and that's how we bought the house that your Crumple-Horned Snorkack blew up. With all the money she acquired from selling her moon experiment, we were able to send you to Hogwarts!_

"That was…lovely, daddy. Although, I do wish I had seen the explosion my Crumpled-Horned Snorkack made." Luna smiled tenderly at him. Luna, Luna, Luna. The moon-_of course_ her mum had named her after the glowing figure in the sky. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off to memories of her mum's gentle caresses, wise sayings and laughter that sounded like tinkling chimes.

"Well, it's not as if she named you because she thought you were a bit loony," Her dad continued, "well, who isn't? Hrm…maybe that's why Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks are afraid of humans-they're too loony!"

Luna let her father ramble on about other magnificent creatures while she went upstairs to sleep.

Before she let herself dream about the musings of Nargles and pudding, Luna hummed softly to the tune of Au Clair de la Lune.

She almost swore she could hear her mum humming along with her, drifting her to the marvelous realm of her misadventures with Harry, Ronald and Hemione at Hogwarts.

Deep into the core of her mind, her mum was still very much alive.


End file.
